


Forget the Horror Here

by dancethemagicdance



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jam, Until Dawn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancethemagicdance/pseuds/dancethemagicdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The butterfly effect, effects all life. It can turn out bad, but also improve ones future. Will ones person choice change the entire events of the weekend and ultimately save everyone and the mountain? No one will know, Until Dawn. (basically this is a Until Dawn tale that isn't an au, but also is at the same time?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Horror Here

 

Sobbing.

Body racking sobs, that required arms to tighten around the chest, in fear that if not held tight enough, he would float away. At first, it was Josh, hugging himself, holding and willing himself to keep it together. His brain to foggy to really know what he was keeping it together for, himself, his friends…his sisters? However, after some time it wasn’t his arms that wrapped around him but someone else’s. Warm, loving…caring arms that seemed to hold tighter than his own. His brain was too foggy to recognize them, but the fact that someone was with him, began to help his mind clear. Soon he could do things, know that he was doing them instead of just seeing himself do them. Soon the fog began to clear, he was finally prescribed medicine that worked, his nightly sobs didn’t result in a throat so hoarse he tasted blood. Instead he could notice things, little at first and then bigger. The small things, pieces of Hannah and Beth’s things, then his parents distance, then…Sam. She was there, and she was the arms that held him, while his mind started to become clear. Soon they would start talking, at first the conversations would usually start the same, Josh asking if Sam was real, if she was really there. Sam stayed patient with him, went through the motions until it finally clicked with him and he was able to recall the day before. She would tell him all about her day after him telling her about his.

And now he was here.

 

“Josh?” Her voice was like a beacon of light, shining through his door, in his room of darkness. “Josh are you in there?”

The boy was wrapped up in his blanket, bent over something.

“Yeah, Sammy…” He began. “I’m here.”

Suddenly the bed mattress depressed on the left of him and he heard her sharp intake of breath.

The boy moved the picture album a bit in his hands. “I…I know I shouldn’t look at this.”

“No…”

Josh looked to her, as her eyes glossed over the page, Hannah and Beth’s smiling faces. He could tell she hadn’t seen a picture of them for a while. 

“You should be able to look back at old memories.” She finished.

His lips turned to a half smile. “Thanks Sammy…”

*****

 

The shrill sound of the doorbell, made Josh’s head perk up from his laptop screen.  He’d been doing some intense movie research and overall watching. If he didn’t excel in movie lingos and all things movie industry.  That’s all josh had left. The only thing he had left to possibly spark in his father, some form of pride for his screw up of a son. His words. Pulling out his headphones he heard his sister curse and then call from upstairs.

“Ugh! Josh, I’m not ready yet, can you please get the door?”

Hannah stumbled from the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel. She bent over the railing at the top of the stairs, hollering down. “And please _don’t_ be weird.”

Who was here for Hannah? She never had any friends come over. Hell, she didn’t even have friends. Pushing himself off the couch. Josh made his way into the foyer, and by the time he reached the door, he heard the doorbell ring once more. Jumping at the sound, Josh paused to collect himself, then opened the door. Who appeared on the other side, was not at all who Josh was expecting to see. First off, she was pretty. Josh had never guessed; Hannah’s best friend would actually be of the attractive sort. Plus, she was a blonde! After a moment of gawking, and silence, she spoke up.

“Um, hello, I’m here to see Hannah, we’ve got a big study sesh.”

Josh was able to nod and speak coherently. “Yeah, okay. Yeah, I’m her brother, Josh.” He smirked. “Mrs. Princess is still getting ready, so you can chill in the living room with me, or browse the kitchen for snacks for the two of you.”

He watched her laugh. “Oh boy.” Then she stepped in, after he allotted space for her to walk in. “She’s getting all dolled up for little ol’ me.”

Josh chuckled at her words.

“I’m Sam.” She shrugged, as they made their way into the living room.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He smirked, returning to his spot on the couch. “Feel free to make yourself comfortable.”

“Great.” Sam nodded.

Josh had just taken a seat back on the couch, and for a moment he thought that Sam would join him, but Hannah had finally walked into the room.

“Hey Sam!” She cheered. Then, Josh had the feeling that Hannah was trying to get the girl out of the room as quickly as possible.

Placing an earbud back in his ear, he watched as his sister practically shoved Sam away.

“Thanks, Josh.” He heard her call back.

He smirked smugly, and placed his other earbud in his ear. Josh was already falling, hard.

*****

 

 

 

“Er…Josh, Josh Washington.” The boy repeated his name. “I, I was on medical leave.”

Sam’s head popped up from the filing cabinet she was searching in front of the secretary desk, where the brunette stood. Her mouth gawked.

“Josh?” Her voice was breathless, shocked.

The boy turned and Sam began to smile. “What, what are you…”

He shook his head. “I had to get back, no way am I retaking senior year.”

“Good choice.” She chuckled.

“But if this girl doesn’t find me, I guess I won’t be.” He jabbed his thumb towards the student behind the desk. “Where’s Mrs. P?”

“Maternity leave.”  The blonde shrugged. “Baby popped out a couple days ago. They’re letting the office assistants handle things while they hire a fill-in.” Leaning her head to the side to look over Josh’s shoulder she sighed. “Lexi is new.”

Then, she patted his shoulder and went around to the other side and dismissed Lexi. She gave Josh a timid look, then giggled and ran off with the files Sam was getting for one of the guidance counselors. After a few strokes at the keyboard Sam turned to Josh with another smile.

“All taken care of, Mr. Washington. You’re currently off medical leave and may presume your second semester classes. Here’s your schedule.” She pulled a piece of paper from the printer that had just spit it out.

Leaning over the counter Josh held the paper and looked at her.

“Look, I know that-“                 “Josh, are you-“

The two pulled their eyes away from the other and chuckled nervously. Sam was the first to speak up. “Go ahead, you first.”

Josh nodded slowly, pulling back his hand to fold the schedule in half. “I know you’re worried about me, I know they guys are worried, but…it means, it means a lot to me if you’d all be there for me, not worry. It’s beyond awesome to be out again, to have a glimpse of normalcy.” He sighed.

Sam could only nod her head, guilty that what she was going to say was exactly the fears he spoke. She was going to treat him like he was made of glass. Obviously, things had changed. He was good, normal. Deep down she knew that he was right. Doing basic normal things felt ten times more rewarding and refreshing to her. After getting out of her mild depressive state, she buried herself in school work. She hit the books hard, harder than what her and Hannah had done together in her room late at night before an exam. Her GPA would make Hannah green with envy. Oh Hannah…

“Okay.” Was all she could get out, as to not make an awkward silence.

“Good. So, I guess I better get to pre-calc.”

With a swing of his backpack, on to his shoulder, Josh gave her a weak smile and wave, going towards the door. He was half way out before he stepped back in and nodded to her.

“Thanks Sammy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for Josh and Sam. It will get much, much more interesting in the next few chapters if you're willing to come back! I fell in love with this game, it's only taken me so long to write for it because I've been battling class and being able to play the game. I finally finished and I cranked out a few chapters. Enjoy!


End file.
